


Heavenly Beings

by infinitywayvern



Category: Mogeko
Genre: Angels, Cigarettes, I really love wings and I love taffy and fumus, Smoking, Wings, au where nothing is bad and everything is ok, feathers - Freeform, some characters are just mearly mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywayvern/pseuds/infinitywayvern
Summary: Fumus realizes just how amazing his head angel really is.





	Heavenly Beings

**Author's Note:**

> AU based on the comics funamu drew way back when Satanick just seemed like an assholeish goofball rather than an actual abusive monster. which sprung up the fact that fumus would also not be an abusive monster.  
> aka the Good AU  
> written for my very best friend who gave me the idea of fumus being in awe of his own angels it was a very fun write.

It's not every day that god gets a day off. Ha! Let's be honest, god never gets a day off. He's GOD. Fumus is no exception to this. In fact, he is the exact opposite, always loading himself up with more and more work so his world would run smoothly and without problem. Which itself was a fool's errand, seeing as his devil slacked off in almost all of his work. Don't get him wrong, Fumus loved Satanick with all his heart, but when it came to work, he was starting to think that he should really knock some sense into that perverted head of his.

Ugh, all this work was starting to get to him. It was giving him a headache that coffee couldn't cure this time. And the smoke clouds that hung around, which normally wouldn't bother him, were making his eyes water. It was times like these that the pitch god just needed to step outside and take a breather. "Egmont, I'm going to step outside for a smoke." He announced to the angel that was sitting at a desk on the opposite side of the room, while simultaneously stubbing the end of a finished cig into the ash tray.

The angel looked up from the book he was taking notes from, his own personal studies, and nodded. With a wave of his hand, Fumus cleared the air of any remnants of smoke out the open window (even though he'd already been using his powers to keep the harmful smoke away from Egmont). "Have a good break, sir." He speaks up quietly, giving god a small smile. That alone sets Fumus' heart kinda thumping with a feeling akin to fatherly pride. He cares a lot about the angels that work for him, so he's always careful to make them as safe at he can be.

Fumus leaves the angel to his studies, quietly making a note to ask Egmont what it is he's studying. He likes to show interest in his angels, especially when they take time to visit him, even if it's just to share the same work space. It makes him feel like he's doing a good job in being a fair god. He takes the usual path through the castle halls, heading to the courtyard in the center of the structure. It's usually a quiet place where he can get some fresh air and have a smoke. Angels tended to the assortment of flowers in the garden, smiling and laughing as they talk amongst themselves, and it makes him proud to see them enjoy their work. As he lights up a cigarette and takes a slow drag, he finds his mind drifting back to the young angel in his office.

If at all possible, he'd like to help Egmont further his studies, maybe send him on a trip for some real life studying. It'll be good for him, Fumus tries to tell himself. Despite already knowing that Egmont would be accompanied by someone else, he'd never ever forgive himself if something happened to any of his angels. He still greatly blames himself for how drastically Nadine left, and if he lost another angel that would be an earth-shattering loss for him.

Another drag helps to clear his mind of the negative thoughts and memories bombarding him. It's all in the past, nothing he can change about that but he can do better for the future. The pitch god focuses his mind on which angel to send along with Egmont, if he decides to do this trip he thought about. His first thought is of Taffy. The head angel is strong, responsible, and more than capable of keeping an eye on Egmont. He does a lot more for him when he's around the castle, after all. A small break away from all the work he does for the god would do him good too.

Where is Taffy anyways? Fumus thinks as he lifts the cigarette to his lips again. Off on errands, he remembers last. As if summoned, the sound of rustling feathers and wind being pushed catches the god's attention, drawing it upwards. What Fumus sees nearly makes him drop his cigarette out of pure awe.

Taffy has returned from his errands, and was making his landing in the courtyard after seeing his god standing outside. He's horizontal when he comes over the lip of the building into view, and with very precise, practiced movements, the tips of his wings shift, causing enough of an air resistance to allow him to right himself vertically without flipping all the way around like a gymnast. Great for tricks, not great for a smooth landing.

Two pairs of the head angel's wings spread out wide to create air resistance and slow him down, while the third keeps pumping up and down to direct his movement. It's true elegance and skill that years have given this angel to perfect such a graceful maneuver, Fumus admires. He lifts his cigarette, about to put it to his lips while he watches Taffy descend when the sunlight hits him. He can feel the cigarette slip a bit in his fingers, his mouth dropping open.

Time doesn't exist at this point, he's pretty sure, because Taffy seems to be moving in slow motion. The way that the sunlight streams through his wings, the feathers highlighted in a soft yellow glow that makes it all the more easy to see how they flutter in the wind. The pair of wings still working to direct the head angel's descent look as pure of white as Fumus has ever seen them, and he can almost see the muscles under the feathers move with each downward stroke. Powerful. His blond hair shines in the light, as if the sunlight as come alive in his hair, dancing in the wind as his bangs are pushed back from his face to reveal both eyes. Graceful. Then, finally, the sun itself outlines Taffy's entire form and behind his head. He had opted out of wearing a halo, unlike the other angels, but now it looked as though he had one made out of pure sun. Angelic.

Never before has he seen his head angel look like this, look as utterly pure and holy as he did in this very moment. His eyes followed Taffy as he touched down, the wind pushed back from his powerful wings lightly whipping around the garden, rustling the flowers and blowing the smoke from his long forgotten cigarette in his face. Fumus was still awestruck, so much so that he didn't realize he was staring far too long, or that Taffy had even approached him until the head angel spoke.

"Are...you okay, Fumus?" The voice shocks Fumus out of his daze, and when he realizes that he's been staring, his cheeks flush out of embarrassment and...more embarrassment for being caught like that.

"I-I'm fine! Just lost in thought" He fumbles out. Him. God! Caught staring like a love struck schoolgirl! Oh if Taffy had any grace in him he'd just brush it off. Thankfully, Taffy was an angel not only in appearance and Fumus was often lost in thought, so it worked out in the god's favor.

"My rounds are all finished, nothing out of the ordinary to report."

Fumus nods his response, finishing what's left of his cigarette and immediately lighting up another one, chain smoking after being caught ogling his head angel. Desperate for a change of subject, something to distract him from how horribly obvious he was blushing, he remembers why he was thinking about his head angel in the first place.

"Egmont's been studying very hard." Taffy nods, following his god in silence, matching pace with him as they start walking around the courtyard. It's a comfortable silence, one that settles Fumus' rapidly beating heart, Taffy isn't acting strange around him he shouldn't be acting strange either. "I was thinking of rewarding him. Sending him on a trip to get some field research. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Another nod that Fumus catches out of the corner of his eye. He likes that about Taffy. The head angel is quiet, and doesn't speak often, and because of that he'll always walk or stand next to him so that he can see him nod or shake his head. The other angels tended to walk behind him, despite all the times Fumus would tell them there's no need. It makes him feel a bit closer with the head angel.

"Now I don't want him traveling alone." Fumus stops and turns to him, Taffy following suit. The god's face is still soft and tired, as he usually was when addressing his angels, he didn't want them to be afraid of him. But his eyes were firm, a seriousness behind the ultraviolet glow, showing Taffy the importance of this next bit of information. The head angel furrows his eyebrows in return to mirror Fumus' serious air. "Now, I'm not going to send him anywhere dangerous, but I trust that you will accompany him and keep him safe." 

Taffy nods. "Of course." He gives a half bow, which makes Fumus feel so much better. He knew Taffy cared about the angels, just as much as he did and would never let anything harm the angels. There's a light fluttering in the god's chest, glad that he can trust his head angel like this.

"I'll let you know the details later once I've talked with Egmont. You can go, take a break you've done well today, Taffy." Fumus gives a very slight smile, one rarely seen except by those important to him. Taffy nods again and spreads his wings, stretching them in preparation for takeoff.

"Thank you, Fumus." He says softly before he turns, taking a running start away from him before taking off to avoid completely smacking his god in the face with the back draft. Once again, Fumus is left in awe at the power and grace that Taffy has as he watches him fly off, only this time he's more aware of himself, so he's not caught off guard.

Taking a deep breath, he sighs, putting out the end of his cigarette. "Well, back to work I suppose." Heading back to his office, his mind is already thinking about preparations that will need to be made before he can send his angel on a trip, but there's still that lingering thought of Taffy on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! as always, hit me up on Twitter if you wanna talk @Nerfani <3


End file.
